Dark fairy
by WeeabooTrash0123
Summary: A new girl becomes a member of the fairy tail guild. Changing the fate of fairy tail.
1. The arrival

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY DON'T HURT ME! TAKES PLACE BEFORE FAIRY TAIL DISPANDS**

 **UNKNOWN POV**

Finally I'm here… after my long long journey, I have made it to Fairy Tail.

Will they accept me?

A monster.

 **LUCY'S POV**

Today is like any other day at the guild hall. I feel like something life changing would happen though.

Something amazing.

As I'm going deeper in thought as to what it could be Mira grabs my attention.

"Is there something bothering you Lucy?" she asked with a worried face. "No, I just have a strange feeling." I said, still somewhat in thought.  
Erza soon joined the conversation, "A feeling? What do you mean Lucy?"

"Like..something weird is going to happen."

That's when she walked through the door.

 **NO ONES POV**

"Who are you?" Erza asked, [more like ordered]. Everyone looked at the hooded figure cautiously, Natsu and Gray were preparing to attack if worse came to worse.

"Toru. Toru Midnight." The girl stated, pulling down her hood to reveal a girl with fair skin, blood red semi-curly locks, and glowing red eyes.

"Why are you here?" said Erza

"To join your guild." Toru said plainly.

At her statement everyone looked at her.

"Really" Mira asked her, taking her turn to question the red haired girl.

"100% correct." She answered with a slight nod.

It was then that the master appeared.

"Then...WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

The entire guild soon after their masters statement, the fairy tail members began to celebrate the joining of the newest member.

TORU'S POV

II took a seat at the bar. Why are they celebrating? Is this normal in a guild? As I pondered answers to my own questioning a white haired woman aproched me.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira." She told me.

"Nice to meet you Mira-chan." I responded.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked me.

"On my right thigh, on the side, in black if that is alright?" I kindly asked.

"Of course" she said.

I now am officially a member of Fairy Tail.


	2. New Member

Before this chapter begins I wanted to give you a description of the OC in the story.

Name: Toru midnight

Age:17

Occupation: fairy tail mage

Magic: devils magic

Height: 5'2

Weight: 91 pounds

Hair color: red

Eye color: red

Outerwear: A black hood that reaches down to her knees, covering her outfit.

Top: A black halter top that stops at her stomach.

Bottoms: Red shorts with a black belt."

Socks: Black high socks that reach to her mid-thigh.

Shoes: Red heels that kinda look like sneakers.

I hope my description of Toru gives you an idea of what she looks like. Please give me some feed back on what I should do, what I need to improve on, what I'm doing right by leaving a review. :p

CHAPTER 2: New Member

ERZA'S POV

"Master." I say. Grabbing his attention.

"ahh.." he says, "Is something wrong my child?"

"It is about the new member…you can sense it to can you?" I ask. I can feel an overwhelming amount of magical power coming from her, it was almost…inhuman.

"Yes I feel her magic power, I know she is not human." He took a short pause to look toward the girl, " Erza I want you to keep a close eye on her, make sure that she does not try to do any thing reckless."

"Understood, I was already planing to."

LUCYS POV

I made my way toward the bar and sat next to the newest member of the family.

"Your name is Toru, right?" I asked raised her head from the book she was reading and looked towards me.

"100% correct." She said.

How strange, I've never heard someone answer a question like that. Well, these days I see and hear a lot of strange things.

I looked at her for abit. Don't get me wrong I am not a creep but, she kinda looks like a corpse. Her skin in snow white in color, and she looked strangely thin. As I studied her I noticed the katana at her side.

"Your a swordsman Toru?" I asked

" Yes" she responded

"Oi! Luce, whatcha doin?!" Natsu yelled from the table. He noticed Toru and walked over.

"Hi! My names Natsu Dragneel, I'm a fire dragon slayer!" He introduced.

"Oh my!" I had forgot to tell her my name, stupid Lucy! "I'm Lucy nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." Toru said.

TORUS POV

Lucy and Natsu huh? They look cute together, are they dating?

"Are you two dating?" I asked letting curiosity get the best of me.

"NO!" They shouted. What a shame, it'll happen sooner or later.

I feel a warmth in this place that I have not before ever felt, it's a sweet feeling.

While I watched the soon to be lovers, out the corner of my eye a red haired knight was seen approaching me. This one gives me a look of caution...she knows

"My name is Erza, welcome to the guild." She tells me. I can hear her voice waver with slight fear.

"Nice to meet you." I responded.

"What type of magic do you use Toru?" The knight asked.

"Devils magic" I said hesitantly.

"Interesting" she paused " would you like to go on o job with me and the others."

Thank you for reading!


	3. Meet the Team

**I plan on doing two chapters a day, for this story. I am working on a nalu one-shot so, I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3: Meet the Team**

 **TORU'S POV**

I looked at the taller red haired woman in confusion. Job? All she wanted to do was ask me to do a job? I didn't mind going but, why is she afraid?

"So would you like to?" Erza, I think that's her name, asked.

"Only if your team mates are okay with it." I said. I wanted to know who I was working with before I say yes to anything.

"Are you all okay with Toru joining us?" Erza directed her attention to a table not too far from the bar where we were.

I look over to the table of people Erza was talking to, I saw the two, soon to be lovers, **[Natsu and Lucy]** and a few faces who I did not know.

They all said it was fine and Erza brought me over to the table to meet who I would be working with.

"This is, Toru Midnight she will be going on this job with us." She told the group.

One by one each of them greeted me.

"I'm Gray" the raven haired male introduced.

"I'm Happy!" the blue cat greeted.

Wait…..cats don't talk…..WHY IS HE TALKING?! I picked up the talking animal, studying it I want to know why it can talk. Natsu soon got me out of my daze.

"He's an exceed, that's why he can talk." He told me.

"Oh" I said and put down the cat….only for it to start flying!

I decided not to waste time on it. Instead I started conversation with the one called Gray.

"Your Gray correct?" I asked, earning his attention.

"Yeah that's me. How's your first day going, I know it's really strange here." He asked.

"I'm doing fine. Umm…what's the job we're going on? I would like to know." I told him.

"There are monsters attacking a village and we're going to deal with them." Gray told me.

We stood in silence for a while. I could tell that he was looking at me, probably wondering why I'm so pale and skinny. Lucy did the same.

"What type of magic do you use, Gray?" I asked wanting to end the awkward silence.

"Ice-make" he told me simply.

We just stood there a little longer. I was about to ask him why he was staring at me when Erza said,

"Let's all go home and get rest, we need it for tomorrow."

With that we left the guild for the night. Tomorrow will be my first job.


	4. Job Gone Wrong

CHAPTER:4 FIRST JOB

NO ONE'S POV

Toru made her way down the streets of Magnolia, heading to the train station to meet with the others. She was in a slight hurry as she over slept this morning, but still took the time to enjoy the new scenery.

It was very different from what she was used to seeing.

TORU'S POV

Flash back:

 _Darkness…that's all I saw….all I heard where screams of pain, cries for help._

 _"Minami! Please don't leave me!" I cried as I held her limp, cold body in my arms. She was my only friend…my dear friend._

 _And I….I...killed her…._

Flash back end.

I stopped in my tracks. No…it won't happen this time…I will make her proud. I started walking faster, running almost. I wanted to get that horror out of my mind. I made my way to the train station.

LUCY'S POV

"What did you say ice princess!"

"You heard me flame brain!"

They were going at it again. I wish those two could stop fighting all the time but, it wouldn't be the same so I won't try to stop them.

Wishing Erza or Toru would show up soon so we can go there really late, I wonder if anything happened?

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late!" I hear Toru from a distance.

"It's fine." I tell her

NO ONE'S POV

Once Toru caught up with the rest, her and Lucy turned around to see two boys half dead with a red headed knight over them. Once Erza noticed Lucy and Toru's presence she turned around.

"Good to see you two are here." She told them

"Y-you too" both girls responded.

They soon got onto the train, and as usual Natsu had immediatly gotten motion sickness.

"Does he get sick every time he is on a train?" Toru asks

"Yup, ever single time." Gray told her

The group looked at their motion sick companion. Feeling bad for him as well.

"Why are you so pale and skinny?" Gray asked

Before Toru could answer Erza hit him and start telling him how rude it was to say that to a girl.

"Toru I'm sorry for his rudeness. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She apologized to Toru.

"It's fine, I don't mind." She took a breath "The reason I'm so thin and pale is because it's a side affect of my magic, Devils magic."

"Devils magic?" Lucy said "I've never heard of any magic like that." She continued.

"We can continue this later, we are here." Erza said.

TORU'S POV

Once we left the train we headed to our clients location. I knew exactly where we where, this is a set up.

"Erza... I think this is a set up." I told her.

"We don't know until we see the client." She told me.

I looked at her, she was a fool if she thinks we're safe. I'm going to have to take charge or she'll get up killed.

"This place doesn't smell right.." Natsu said siding with me.

"Erza...STOP!" I yell. I saw her...but how she's dead. How is she alive?

"What was that.." She told me in a warning tone. I was done playing games with this one.

"I said stop before your foolishness gets us killed. I know why you took me on this mission. And I know your afraid of me...so stop." I told her firmly. Almost like scolding a child.

While she was trying to reply to my comment and the others where dumbfounded, I kept my eye on her and saw more of them ready to attack.

"Then how about you tell us what you really are cause your not human far from it.." She said. Ahh... I was waiting for her to let it slip.

"Umm are we interrupting?" Came a voice behind us.

"No not at all!" Lucy said " It's good to see you Sting, Rouge."

NO ONE'S POV

After questioning why the twin dragon slayers where here,they team found out they where here for the same reason as them.

"So..who is she?" Rouge asked indicating to Toru.

"I-I'm Toru Midnight it's nice to meet you." She said flustered.

At this the team Natsu was shocked, Toru has never talked like that to anyone before.

"I'm Rouge and this is Sting." He said pointing to his partner.

TORU'S POV

We don't have time for these games! More of them are grouping up, and these idiots don't even notice.

Its starting.

I pull out my sword, it's time to fight.

"Toru..what's wrong?" Lucy asks me with a worried face.

"I was right..now we must fight."

I channel my magic into my sword and attack.

"Demons from the past, present and future lend me the power to stop all in my path. Activate: demon mode!" I chant my magic spell and enemies come flooding out of the forest around us.

"What the hell!" Natsu screams behind me.

"I told you it was a set up!" I tell him as I beat down our attackers.

The others soon followed me as fought my way through the mob, heading towards the familiar face I once knew to well. Then I was trapped.

"Ahhh...To-chan it's been so long...I missed you." She said.

"Minami...h-how are you alive..I thought.." I stumbled with my speaking to happy and confused at the same time.

"Toru!" I hear the other shout and run towards me only to be trapped in runes as I was.

"No no no..you can't come any closer." Minami says to the others.

How did she survive? I thought she died when I lost control...there's no way.

"I thought I died to To-chan" Minami tells me "But Mistress Eva brought me back to life, so I could bring you back to her!"

"I don't want to go back... I'm scared of that place. It's so dark and cold and the test...I CAN'T GO BACK!" I scream. Streams of tears roll down my cheeks as I re" call the horrors of the past. I black out.

ROUGE'S POV

I watched the girl I had just met break down in tears, recalling her past. I don't know why but I don't want her to cry, it angers me to watch. I soon started to try and release myself from the runes around me.

"Now what do you think your doing?" A voice asked behind me.


End file.
